gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Disease
The Disease is an episode made by Agentpman1. It is episode 10 of Season 2. Summary After one of the Cymbio members touches a mysterious green substance, they catch a mysterious disease which starts to spread all over the town. Characters Cymbio Sullvan Dog Pac the dog Fangy Transcript (Episode starts.) Sullvan: Oh my-y gosh... L-look at tha-tha- that.. (Shows a huge puddle in a swamp.) Pac: What is that? Some sort of...thing? Sullvan: I wonder if it's ali-ali-ali-alive. Pac: Na...(Looks at Sullvan.) I dare you to touch it! Sullvan: Nope. Go-goodbye! (Leaves.) Pac: Alright! I'll do it! (Touches puddle.) See? Nothing! (Paw turns slightly green.) Huh? Sullvan: (Backs away.) See why I said n-no? Pac: Don't worry! I think it just dyed my paw green. I'm just fi-...(Faints.) Sullvan: ...Um...Lilly...We're gonna need a new Pac... (Pac gets up, and he starts drooling a green substance.) Sullvan: Uh...Pac? (Pac attacks him.) AAH- (Cuts to black) (Theme song.) ( at Lillys room at the Peterssons, she is with Cobby Jr. and Anais ) Anais: tell me, what are you doing again? Lilly: well, Cobby said too me that i should search after some stuff. ( a page seen popping up on the comeputer ) heres a thing! it says about a green goo or something. ( they see a picture of it ) Anais and Cobby Jr.: EEW!! Lilly: it says that it a very dangerous green substance. if you touch it, you can get infected and become like a zombie and infect others. we better watch out for that green substance. Monica: ( commes in randomly ) Cobby Jr.: Monica, what are you doing here? Monica: YOU GUYS!!! SULLVAN AND PAC HAS BEEN ZOMBIE LIKE CREATURES!! Lilly,Anais and Cobby Jr.: WHAT?! Monica: i saw it all! Sullvan got infected by Pac who looked that he had touched something green and they both turned into Zombie like things! Dog: (Peeking through door.) Actually, he's immune to that stuff! He just got knocked out! He's the only one in my kind who didn't get infected! The rest of us, however, are screwed! (Leaves.) Monica: Oh.. Anais: we must go to Cobby! Lilly,Anais and Cobby Jr.: ( runs away, while Monica runs away, but not following Lilly,Anais and Cobby Jr. ) (Later.) Dog: AAAAAAHHHHH DONKAAAYY!!!!! Felix: What!? And for the last time! My name isn't donkey! This is the last time your watching SML movies! Dog: Ok...CAMEL!! Felix: *sigh* WHAT!? Dog: Camel, I'm done with my food. Clean it up. Felix: I'm not going to clean up your mess! Clean it up yourself! Dog: Camel. Your acting worst than the smell of Hunk's poo. Felix: Whatever! Just get out! I'll clean it up myself! Dog: K bye. (Leaves.) Felix: ... (Cleaning.) Stupid dog...I wish the king were still alive. Then I would come back to being a construction worker... (Later.) TBA! Trivia *This episode is the first, and so far only, time Dr Budar doesn't appear in an episode in Season 2. *This was the second time The Dogs appear, but they don't foreshadow that they will later become evil. The first time this happened was in The Lost Treasure. * This was the only time Fangy wasn't seen withered. * Hot Dog also doesn't appear in this episode, making this the first episode in season 2 written by Agentpman1 to not feature him. * The Disease here is very similar to the Joy Virus from the TAWOG episode, The Joy` Category:Episodes Category:Season 2